1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to message holding devices, and more particularly to a message cover for electrical wall switch installations which displays selective messages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, one will remember too late an important task which should have been done prior to leaving or upon arriving at the home or office, such as; an important appointment, turning off the coffee pot, resetting the answering machine, picking up something on the way, or bringing something home from the office. It would be very useful and desirable to have a relatively reliable means of providing such reminders or messages just prior to leaving or arriving at the home or office.
Message holding devices and switch plate covers are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various switch plate covers and devices that are attached to switch plates for holding articles.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,445 discloses a combined wall switch and electric clock comprising a wall switch cover plate with a shelf like support for a small electric clock. The cover plate provides a housing for electrical conductors connecting the clock with the wall switch contacts.
Kinsman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,520 discloses a flexible resilient weatherproof cover for an electrical outlet box.
Ramsing, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,373 and 3,204,807 discloses a box-like cover for electrical switch and receptacles having a spring hinge and weatherproof seal.
Rapps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,863 discloses a clip-type holding device constructed for attachment to, or replacement of, existing electrical plates. The device is used for holding letters, memo, and other papers.
Bodin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,045 discloses another switch plate article holder for holding keys, glasses, and the like which is mounted on a wall switch. The holder includes a plate adapted to be mounted directly to the switch of a wall mounted switch either overlapping the switch plate or including a switch plate portion integral therewith.
Kidd, U.S. Pat. No. D. 115,708 discloses a design for a switch plate cover having a calendar attachment.
Story, U.S. Pat. No. D. 189,351 discloses a design for a wall outlet cover.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a cavitated message bearing cover which is easily and quickly attached to existing electrical wall switch installations.